


In a Quiet Time

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Based on the episode *Sleepless*.





	In a Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Quiet lately on the list...? by A. Leigh-Anne Childe

Archivist's note: It's important for you to know that A. Leigh-Anne Childe wrote this during a "quiet time" on the Mulder/Krycek Mailing list in order to spur conversation We loved it and nagged her until she gave us permission to archive it.  
Feedback: 

* * *

Quiet lately on the list...?

"It's been kind of quiet lately," Mulder murmured, snuggling deeper under the covers. 

Alex yawned, stretching against him luxuriously. "Isn't that good?" he asked with an ironic arch of brow. 

"Mm, I guess it is. . .but. . .I dunno. I kind of like it when people are talking about us. Sexy. Don't you think?"

"No."

"No?" Mulder propped himself up on one arm and smiled at his lover. "Come on, don't you like to be the talk of the town, have people speculating on your lovely naughty bits, wondering just what it is you do for me. . ."

"No."

"But you're not a voyeur. Being an object of ribald attention is your only other option." 

"I don't think so, baby." Alex pushed Mulder over on to his back and rolled over him like a hot storm front. "I make my own options."

Mulder groaned happily, gasped a bit. His green eyes closed and his head tossed from side to side. "You know I love it when someone's watching us. . ."

"I know," Alex murmured, kissing down the arched throat, then sliding an out-thrust tongue around one peaked nipple. "I know. . ."

"Talking and watching. . ."

"I know. . ."

"Do you want to go down to the List, see if we can pick up anyone?" Mulder asked. His voice was hesitant, with a hint of plea.

"If that's what you need, baby." Alex's eyes gleamed and he sought Mulder's mouth again. "You know I'll do anything for you. Whatever you want--"

Mulder groaned. "Yes."

"Whatever you need--"

Mulder gasped. 

"Whatever you command, demand. . .beg. . ."

"Do you want me to beg?" Mulder managed to say, as his hips were being lifted in a hard, strong grasp. 

"That would be very very nice," Alex whispered, with a fierce grin.

"Do it, Alex, please--" Mulder arched, cried out. "Yes--yes--fill my *inbox*!!!"

love, Anna


End file.
